Two for joy
by Kandai
Summary: Pre-movie. C'est ainsi qu'il perd son rire, dans le silence de l'hiver. Ficlet.


**Crédits** - William Joyce, Dreamworks Studios.  
**Base** - Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)  
**Rating** - K+, voire T  
**Avertissements** - Spoilers du film. Allusions à de la violence, maladie, mort d'enfants en bas âge. Présence de personnages originaux (OC). Character death.  
**Spécial** - Pour le défi " Cri silencieux " sur 6variations.

**! Important !** Cette pièce n'a rien à voir avec Empire of the Moon.

**Note** - Well, nope. Panne sèche, les gens. Retour à de petites pièces sans conséquences au lieu de ces monstres hybrides de one-shot que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de produire. En espérant que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps. Sur ce, fichtre, et bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Two for joy**

_I'm ready to go anywhere, I'm ready for to fade  
Into my own parade, cast your dancing spell my way  
I promise to go under it._

* * *

Jack n'aime pas beaucoup l'hiver.

Pas qu'en soi, la saison le dérange, elle est même plutôt jolie : il fait froid alors on se réchauffe autour de grands feux, on danse et on joue dans la neige quand elle n'est pas trop haute et si on a bien vendu la laine cette année, on aura même un peu de viande pour dissiper le bouillon de tous les jours dedans. L'hiver peut être joyeux c'est une belle malédiction, à son sens.

Parce que c'est aussi la saison où les loups sortent de leurs forêts la nuit, poussés par la faim qui fait pleurer leurs petits, et hurlent à la lune dans les villages barricadés, viennent gratter aux portes des maisons dont s'échappent les odeurs terrifiées de la viande. Parfois, ils défoncent les portes qui ne sont pas assez solides et alors, des cris ponctuent la nuit, des cris de terreur qui s'enfoncent trop vite dans le silence et restent hanter vos rêves encore longtemps après qu'ils se soient tus. Il y a une famille qui n'a pas survécu l'hiver dernier heureusement, le frère de Maman était charpentier : mort il y a déjà un an, d'une chute dans la rivière qui s'est avérée fatale, mais son travail est aussi solide que son cercueil.

Il s'appelait Jack lui aussi, à croire que le nom leur porte bonheur, parce que Jack est le premier de ses frères et sœurs à avoir dépassé sa majorité. Ou peut-être pas, tout compte fait, parce que Maman a eu un autre Bébé Jack avant lui et que celui-là n'a même pas tenu une semaine. C'est sans doute une malheureuse histoire de hasard s'il a survécu et pas son grand frère – Maman dit encore que c'est la volonté de Dieu, ce qui faisait bien rire Pa du temps où il vivait encore. Mais en même temps, Pa croyait difficilement en Dieu et plus facilement en la bière qu'il buvait tous les soirs.

Jack comprend pourquoi, maintenant que l'hiver est de nouveau là.

Il a eu d'autres frères et sœurs avec le temps un petit tas rose et blond qui est sorti tout bleu et sans vie du ventre de maman, une petite Isabel qui a attrapé un froid sur la poitrine et ne s'est plus jamais relevée, une autre petite sœur, Madeline, qui s'est endormie un soir et était morte le lendemain. Il n'y a guère qu'Emma, née entre Isabel et Madeline, qui a grandit sans blêmir autour des enfants morts, sifflant joyeusement même lorsque la Mort frappait à la porte de leur maison. Elle a deux robes : une brune et une noire du dimanche Jack est triste de savoir qu'elle a porté la noire trop souvent, même s'il tente toujours de la faire sourire.

Après Madeline, ça a été Pa, parti avec les chasseurs pour repousser les loups et revenu avec une mauvaise blessure à la jambe – il n'a pas tenu très longtemps après ça – puis Oncle Jack, tombé dans la rivière glacée et mort de froid avant même que le courant ne l'emporte au loin.

Tous morts en hiver ou pas très loin. Jack n'a pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi il n'aime pas l'hiver : tout le monde dans le village sait pourquoi.

Il reste avec Maman parce qu'elle a besoin de lui pour élever la petite Emma. C'est lui qui guide le maigre troupeau de moutons qui leur reste, maintenant, lui qui aide à rentrer le bois malgré sa maigreur et le fait qu'il se fatigue trop vite, lui qui enfonce chaque année un peu plus de clous dans les planches d'Oncle Jack. Quand on parle des Overland, on parle de lui maintenant et plus de son père – cela fait drôle, même après trois ans – et quand les gens du village parlent de mariage, il sourit et décline bien poliment parce qu'il ne veut pas laisser Maman ni la petite Emma à leur sort. Il y a bien des filles qu'il s'amuse à faire rire et dans les cheveux desquelles il plante des perce-neige mais rien de sérieux, rien qui n'exige le mariage en tous cas, même si le sexe ne lui est plus vraiment étranger depuis ses quinze ans. Ca a le mérite de le distraire d'une vie déjà trop pesante, d'une enfance qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir vécue et qu'il envie silencieusement à Emma, elle qui parvient à rire même dans les heures les plus froides, là où son propre courage l'abandonne.

Peu de gens sont amenés à croire qu'Emma est le véritable cœur de leur famille moribonde, celle qui n'a besoin que des pitreries de son grand frère pour partir dans un fou rire et sait faire abstraction des mauvais soirs où ils n'ont même pas une tranche de pain noir pour tremper dans le bouillon tiède du moment qu'on lui raconte une histoire. Maman ayant abandonné ce loisir là depuis longtemps, Jack se charge d'en inventer une chaque soir devant le grand feu, agrémentée de grimaces et de pitreries lorsque son dos ne le fait pas atrocement souffrir. Au moins, les rires de sa sœur sont une récompense dont il se contenterait toute sa vie s'il le pouvait.

La vie est dure en général mais particulièrement en hiver. Personne n'en est dupe et Jack attend presque en grinçant des dents quel mort ils devront essuyer cette fois-ci, quelle tragédie viendra brûler leur quotidien déjà charbonneux de cendres. Les gens disent que la mort subite de son oncle l'a rendu plus sombre, moins prompt à arracher les sourires autour de lui et c'est sans doute comme ça qu'on doit se comporter lorsqu'il ne reste plus qu'Emma et Maman pour demander la joie qui se tarit progressivement en lui.

Ils sont naïfs, les gens. Bien sûr qu'il a envie de rire à nouveau avec insouciance, quelque chose qui s'est perdu après la mort de la petite Madeline, bien sûr que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de jouer toute une journée avec Emma sans avoir à se plaindre d'un estomac vide ou d'un mal de dos mais ont-ils oublié, ces mêmes gens, pourquoi eux-mêmes avaient cessé de rire ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas restés dans ce carcan si doux de l'enfance, où rien n'importe plus que le prochain jeu ou la prochaine histoire que va raconter son idiot de grand frère ? Stupides gens, vraiment. Jack n'a jamais eu envie de grandir et encore moins lorsqu'il a dû le faire trop vite.

Enfin, il suppose qu'on ne peut pas stopper certaines choses. C'est l'hiver et l'hiver revient tous les ans, après tout. Si son nom lui porte encore bonheur cette fois-ci, peut-être qu'il pourra tenter de s'abandonner un moment au milieu des loups qui hurlent, d'Emma qui siffle et des gens qui chuchotent.

Peut-être que dans le silence de l'hiver, il pourra au moins se surprendre à rire.


End file.
